A Family Crisis
by Madame Baggio
Summary: The Stark Family was great: they were caring, brave, kind... And nosy as hell. Sansa has no idea of how this started... But she is happy Jon is there with her.


**N/A: So... I'll be the first to admit: I don't watch this show. At all.**

 **But the whole Sansa/Jon wagon got me so bad, it's actually pathetic. I love the idea of these two in a modern setting, so here's my contribution.**

 **Arya drops the F bomb twice, let me know if you guys think the rating should go up because of that.**

 **Also, English is not my first language and this was not beta-read. Let me know if it's too terrible...**

* * *

Jon Snow loved the Starks like they were his family, and they might was well be, since his real parents could never be bothered by his existence.

He had met Robb Stark in first grade. At the time, Jon was a quiet brooding kid, who kept most to himself and Robb was the exact opposite: he was the center of attention, a beautiful child, full of life, a little devil that could charm anyone.

Jon never truly understood how they had become friends. Robb just shoved himself in Jon's life for whatever reason and declared they were going to become best friends, and so they had, because Robb always got what he wanted.

Robb brought home Jon to his house one day and he met the family. The Starks looked –to Jon –like a perfect family back then. He was welcomed to the house and he never felt warmer in his whole life.

Eventually Ned and Catelyn –Papa and Mama Stark, as Theon called them –figured out the problems Jon had at his own place: a father that came and went as he pleased and a mother consumed completely by thoughts of herself.

Jon didn't like to think his parents were bad people. They were just… Bad parents. He didn't want anyone's pity, much less the Starks.

Eventually he learned that they didn't pity him, they cared about him, and that was such a foreigner concept to him.

He became a part of the family. He was there when Catelyn had Bran and after Rickon, he taught Arya how to ride a bike, helped Sansa to study for her Math tests, because she hated them all. He was there when Bran suffered the accident and lost the movements of his legs.

When Ned brought the Malamutes for his kids, Jon was surprised to find that there was one for him as well. Ned said he knew his mother wouldn't allow him to keep it at their place, but the puppy could stay there. Jon was in his junior year by then, and the Starks generosity kept surprising and humbling him.

Of course, as a big and united family, the Starks tended to be nosy as fuck. They felt a deep need to know what was going on in everybody's lives all the time. Who the kids were dating, where were they going, what time they would be back.

It was impossible to keep a secret in that house and everybody felt entitled to know the details of the other's lives, because, fuck it, they were a family!

Jon had never cared about it all, because it made him feel like he was part of the family. He felt like he was cared for.

Right now… He was rethinking that.

"Care to explain?"

Jon looked at Sansa, but she had her eyes fixed on Robb. "This is none of your business!" She snapped.

"None of my business?" Robb screeched. "Since when are you two dating?" He demanded.

Sansa and Jon traded looks. This was fucking ridiculous.

"Robb…" Jeyne, Robb's fiancé, called gently. "They're both adults. They can date, you know?"

Arya, who was sitting on top of the counter –Catelyn would die if she saw something like that –huffed. "Did you seriously call us here just 'cause they're fucking?"

"Oh God." Sansa pressed the bridge of her nose, while Jeyne let out an "Arya!", full of indignation.

"I'm sure the kids know what that means." The other Stark girl shrugged, gesturing with her head to Bran and Rickon.

"Hey!" Rickon protested. "I'm not a child!"

The best part of this freak show was that –since it was the week of Christmas –the whole Stark clan was back home; so this spectacle was sold out.

"Can we focus?" Robb snapped.

"No!" Sansa got up, clearly tired of this whole circus. "You're being ridiculous, Robb. We're just dating, for fuck's sake."

"Wow…" Arya drawled, clearly not helping the whole situation. "So it's official and all? I thought you guys were just…"

"Arya!" Jon threw the girl a look. She was like an annoying little sister to him, but right now she was being way too annoying.

She just grinned at him.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here arguing over this." Bran offered carefully. "It's their business."

Sansa turned immediately to the boy. "Thank you, Bran!" She threw her hands up. "It's _our_ business." She pointed at Jon. "I have no idea why you got a family meeting and invited Theon along."

"Are you kidding?" Theon asked from his position by the door. "This is better than a TV show."

Jon gave him a look that made very clear that he should shut the fuck up.

"I'm your older brother and it's my duty to make sure you're okay." Robb insisted, crossing his arms. "For all that I know you guys have secretly dating for years!"

Sansa wanted to hit her brother in the head with something heavy. Repeatedly.

"Robb, we haven't." Jon sighed, obviously getting weary of this conversation.

"I was never close to Jon, remember?" Sansa pointed out. "We just started getting closer in the last year, because of the whole Harry disaster."

Arya made a face at the name and Bran gave a sympathetic smile to his older sister. Sansa walked back to where Jon was, sat by his side and picked his hand.

She was the one that had wanted to wait more to tell her family. She knew they were going to blow this out of proportion, it was their thing and it was freaking annoying.

"Nothing had ever happened until three weeks ago." Jon assured Robb.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. "Wait a second!" Robb narrowed his eyes at them. "I thought you said you guys have been together for two weeks."

"Shit…" Jon murmured, realizing it had been a bad idea.

Sansa didn't help at all by blushing. "Well, officially together, yeah. But…" She cleared her throat. "Stuff happened before that."

Robb turned to Jon. "I'm going to kill you!" He declared.

"Robb!" Jeyne exclaimed.

"Robb, chill the fuck out." Arya asked coming down from the counter. "Gods, stop the drama." She rolled her eyes.

"You're blowing this out of proportion." Bran offered.

"I… I'm…" Robb sputtered.

Arya ignored him and turned to the couple. "So, when are you telling the parents?"

"We were going to tell everyone tomorrow at dinner." Sansa sighed. "But Theon had to go and tell on us."

"Hey!" The man in question put his hands up. "Not my fault you two decided to kiss in front of the house."

"Dad and mom are going to be happy." Rickon offered. "They like Jon."

Jon smiled at the boy.

"You all like Jon." Sansa remembered her family. "Robb is just being difficult."

Seeing that he had no support, Robb sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and then gave Sansa a considering look. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"Ridiculously so." She replied with a smile.

"Is he treating you well?" Robb insisted.

Sansa wanted to ask Robb if he had ever seen Jon treat anyone badly, but she kind of got his problem. He was her brother, he had always been protective. He was trying to conciliate the role of big brother with the fact that his best friend was the one dating his sister.

"He treats me like I'm precious, Robb." She answered instead.

Jon picked her hand and kissed the back of it. "That's 'cause you are." He spoke soflty.

Sansa turned to him, a sunny smile on her face.

"Gods, you two are gross." Arya groaned. "Are you satisfied, Robb?"

Everybody turned to look at the eldest Stark. "Yeah." He finally grumbled. "As long as he treats her well."

"You know I will, Robb." Jon spoke, his voice solemn.

"Yeah, I know." Robb conceded.

There was a moment of silence, until Arya announced that she was done with the drama. She left the kitchen bickering with Theon; Bran and Rickon went after them. Jeyne kissed Robb's cheek, whispered something to him and gave a smile to the new couple before going too.

Sansa gave Jon a relieved look, before getting up and walking to Robb.

"Robb." She called gently. "It means a lot to us that you're okay with this."

Robb groaned before pulling her in a hug. "Sorry for being a prick at first. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. Trust me." She murmured against his chest.

He kissed her forehead, the looked at Jon, without letting her go. "Hey, Snow."

"Yes?" Jon asked hesitantly.

"Take care of her or I kill you." Then he grinned. "And welcome to the family. Again."

Jon and Sansa traded smiles. He was glad to be here.

* * *

 **N/A: I was thinking about writing how they started dating. What do you think?**

 **Let me know your thoughts.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
